1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper system that cleans glass surfaces of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wiper systems for vehicles each have a pivot shaft that rotates by a wiper motor and cleans glass surfaces with a wiper blade at an end of a wiper arm by pivoting the wiper arm fixed to the pivot shaft.
A bracket that rotatably supports the pivot shaft has mounting legs that are fixed to the body and rubber pads are provided to fixing holes formed at the mounting legs. A collar is fitted in the rubber pad and the wiper system is fixed to the body by inserting a bolt in a through hole formed in the collar. Surfaces of the rubber pads directly contact with the body, and the frame of the wiper system is supported against the body with a floating manner through the rubber pads (e.g. see Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-153878). According to such a wiper system, because vibration that is generated by a wiper motor in operation is absorbed by the rubber pads, it is not transferred to the body.
However, in the wiper system, the rubber pad elastically deforms due to the pivoting of the wiper arm, causing the pivot shaft to be displaced. The displacement of the pivot shaft causes the wiper arm to overrun, which is a factor that deteriorates the effect of cleaning.
The invention was achieved in consideration of the above problems and it is an object of the invention to prevent vibration due to a wiper motor being transferred to the body and to prevent a wiper arm from overrunning by preventing displacement of a pivot shaft.